The present invention pertains generally to games that combine chance and strategy, and, more particularly, to a card game that utilize trading cards and to a method of playing the game, as well as alternative embodiments of the same, including different game formats such as electronic games, interactive networks, computer software, board games, and role playing games.
Trading cards are a well-known method of disbursing and collecting information about public figures. A familiar type of trading card is the baseball card that has a photographic depiction of an athlete along with biological and statistical information about the athlete. These baseball cards and other cards dealing with various sports figures are used by sports enthusiasts for gathering information about players and teams. Trading cards have also been developed in other areas, such as the entertainment industry, which depict music performers and television and movie personalities.
Trading cards are typically exchanged among enthusiasts to obtain cards that are needed to complete a set of related cards to collect cards that are not readily available. Collectors buy and sell these cards for their economic and historic value. The cards themselves have varying monetary values, depending on the popularity of the individual depicted thereon and the availability of each card, some being more common than others. Such cards are typically sold through retail game stores and other specialty outlets.
Playing cards, on the other hand, especially the well-known fifty-two deck face cards, are easily and readily available. The cards themselves, individually and collectively, generally have no value other than for amusement. Many different games can be played with a single deck of playing cards, limited generally by the imagination of the players. Some card games require cards especially printed for that game, and these cards have little value outside the playing of that particular game.
Many games played with the more common face cards are games of chance. In other words, these games have rules that require either the random selection of cards or depend on the occurrence of events outside the control of the players. Other games that require some strategy usually limit the level of strategy with restrictive rules of play.
At the present, there are no known games that use freely tradable game elements or components, such as trading cards, and further, games that enable a player to form a unique combination of components that competes against the combinations of other players.
In one form, the present invention is directed to a game for two or more players. The game components include rules of play and a plurality of game elements, one or more of the game elements having limited availability to the players, the game elements being freely tradable among the players such that each player obtains and constructs their own set of game elements to thereby compete against the set of game elements of other players. The game can also include articles or a method for tracking a life value assigned to each player so players know when life value has been reduced to zero, thereby eliminating the player from the game.
In accordance with another form of the present invention the game is directed to a plurality of game elements, the plurality of game elements further comprising multiple copies of unique individual game elements, with one or more of the unique individual game elements having fewer copies than the other unique individual game elements. Ideally the game elements are freely tradable among players such that each player obtains and constructs their own set of game elements to thereby complete against the set of game elements of other players. This form of the game can also include articles or a method of tracking the life value, such as counters, to enable a player to determine when the player""s life value has reached zero and the player is eliminated from the game.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the game elements comprise one or more state-altering elements that enable a player to alter the state of the game elements, the rules of play, and any player. The game elements can also include one or more defense elements that defend against a state-altering element. State-altering effects include modifying the effect of other game elements and rules, and also reducing a players life value, requiring elimination of other game elements, and suspension of one or more rules of play.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the game elements comprise hand-holdable cards.
In another form, the present invention is further directed to a game for two or more players comprising energy elements and command elements, with the command elements having commands associated therewith that utilize the energy elements to effectuate the commands, thereby enabling a player to change the state of and defeat other players. The command elements further include one or more attack elements that enable a player to change the state of the energy elements; the command elements, and any other player, such as reducing a player""s life value, eliminating command or energy elements, or modifying the effect of game elements and rules. Preferably, the command elements also include one or more defense elements that enable a player to defend against an attack on the player, the energy elements, and the command elements. The defense elements can be a component of the attack elements.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the game includes rules of play, and the command elements also include one or more commands that enable a player to alter one or more rules of play. In addition, the command elements include one or more effect commands that enable a player to alter the effect of the energy elements, the command elements, and the rules of play. The effect commands can alter the effect of the energy elements, the command elements, and the rules of play for the entire game or for only a potion of the time the game is being played.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the energy elements and the command elements are in the form of hand-holdable cards that comprise command cards having one or more commands associated therewith and energy cards. The command cards include one or more cards having commands that enable a player to attack energy cards, command cards, and any player to thereby inflict damage and defeat opposing players. The attack command cards may enable a player to defend against attack.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the command cards include one or more cards having commands that enable a player to alter the effect of energy cards and command cards, to alter or modify one or more rules of play and the state of a player, or to provide energy.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the energy cards have a playing face with indicia thereon indicating the level of energy provided by the energy card. In addition, one or more of the command cards includes indicia of the level of energy required to effectuate a command associated therewith. In addition, the energy cards may be comprised of a plurality of different types of energy cards, with the type of energy provided by each card being indicated by indicia thereon. The indicia may include symbols, words, numbers, or a color scheme. The one or more command cards may themselves require energy to be put into play, and the amount and type of energy required is indicated on the command card with symbols, words, numbers, a design or a color scheme that matches the indicia on the corresponding energy card.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, the command cards include a plurality of attack cards that enable a player to alter the state of other attack cards or other players, each attack card having on the face thereof indicia indicating the level of energy required as well as the type of energy required to bring each of the attack cards into play. Indicia are also included that indicate the manner in which the card changes the state of other cards and players and the level of damage inflicted by the attack card. The attack cards may also include the ability to enable a player to defined against attack, which is shown by indicia on the playing face of the attack card indicating the level of defense that is provided.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, the command cards also include a plurality of effect cards that enable a player to modify the effect of energy cards and command cards, and to modify the rules of play, as well as to alter the state of or inflict damage and destruction on other energy cards, command cards, and players, each of the effect cards having indicia on the playing face thereof indicating the effect brought into play, the level of damage inflicted and defense provided, as well as the level and type of energy required, if any.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the game includes electronic devices for visually displaying the energy elements and the command elements and for enabling players to manipulate the energy elements and the command elements during play. Ideally, the electronic devices include communication devices to enable each player to communicate with other players.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a game is provided for two or more players that comprises an energy means; means for enabling a player to resist state-altering effects, damage and destruction, the resistance means having a level of resistance associated therewith that, when depleted, no longer enables a player to resist damage and destruction and is therefore out of the game; means for enabling a player to prevent depletion of the level of resistance of the players"" resistance means; means for enabling a player to deplete the level of resistance of other players"" resistance means, the resistance depleting means requiring consumption of a predetermined amount of the energy means; rule means for conducting the course of play; and means for enabling a player to alter the rule means. The game can further include means for enabling a player to damage and disable the resistance depleting means of other players. Furthermore, the game can include rule altering means that requires consumption of a predetermined amount of energy to enable a player to alter or modify the rules of play. Finally, the game can also include a life means of a predetermined amount assigned to each player to enable each player to survive a predetermined amount of state-altering effects and damage.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a game is provided for one or more players that comprises rules of play; a plurality of hand-holdable cards, each of the cards having a playing face, the cards further comprising mana cards that provide energy and spell cards that enable a player to attack, defend, and to alter the state of or effect of one or more of the mana cards, the spell cards, and the rules of play.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the game further includes means for indicating a life level for each player, the life level enabling a player to survive a predetermined amount of state-altering effects and damage.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, one or more of the spell cards include creature cards that enable a player to attack and inflict damage and destruction on other creature cards and any player, and that further enable a player to defend against attack. The mana cards further include indicia indicating the type of energy provided and the level or amount of energy provided. The spell cards can further include enchantment cards that permanently modify the effect of mana cards, spell cards, and the rules of play. These enchant cards require a single type of mana in order to be brought into play.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned game, the spell cards include artifact cards that enable a player to permanently modify the effect of mana cards, spell cards, and the rules of play. Artifact cards can use any type of mana to be brought into play.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the spell cards include sorcery cards that enable a player only during the player""s turn to modify the effect of mana cards, spell cards, and the rules of play with the effect of the sorcery card lasting on a temporary basis only, ideally during the player""s turn, after which the effect of the sorcery card ceases.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the spell cards include instant cards that enable a player at any time to temporarily modify the effect of the mana cards, spell cards, and the rules of play. Furthermore the spell cards can also include interrupt cards that enable a player at any time to permanently modify the effect of mana cards, spell cards, and the rules of play.
In accordance with a further aspect to the present invention, the spell cards include creature cards that enable a player to permanently introduce into play a creature that then enables a player to attack any player, as well as to enable a player to defend against attack.
The present invention is also directed to a method a playing a game, wherein the game components comprise energy elements and command elements having commands associated therewith that utilize the energy elements to effectuate the commands, thereby enabling the player to inflict damage and destruction on the opposing players, the method of play for each player comprising the steps of constructing a library of command elements and energy elements; obtaining an opening hand of a predetermined number of energy elements and command elements from the library; executing a turn to enter one or more energy elements into play and effectuating one or more commands associated with the command elements as the level of energy components permits to thereby attack and defend against one or more opposing players.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the steps of executing a turn include the sub-steps of tapping the energy elements when used by a command element, the sub-step of tapping comprises flagging the energy elements so all players can see the energy element is being used. In addition, the step of executing a turn further includes the step of untapping an energy element by unflagging the energy element so that all players can see the energy element is available for use.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the steps of executing a turn further include the steps of untapping all tapped energy elements as permitted by the command elements presently in effect and effectuating any command elements permitted during this phase of play; unkeeping an account of all damage and effects inflicted during the untap phase and the upkeep phase, and effectuating any command elements permitted during this phase; obtaining an additional element randomly selected from the library of command elements and energy elements; entering one or more energy elements into play and entering one or more command elements into play as the level of energy elements permits to enable a player to attack other energy elements, command elements, and other players, to defend against such attack, and to modify the effect of energy elements, command elements, and the rules of play and alter the state of a player; discarding one or more elements until the predetermined level of elements is reached, and effectuating any command elements permitted during this phase; announcing to opposing players that the turn is finished, and effectuating any command elements permitted during this phase.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, one or more of the command elements may also require tapping to effectuate the commands thereon.
In accordance with further embodiments of the present invention, a method of playing a game for two or more players is provided, the game components comprising rules or play and freely tradable elements having state-altering effects associated therewith, the method of playing the game for each player comprising the steps of constructing a library of freely-tradable elements; obtaining an opening hand of a predetermined number of randomly selected elements from the library of elements; executing a turn to bring into play one or more state-altering elements to thereby enable a player to attack and defend against attack, and to modify the effect of one or more elements, and rules of play, and alter the state of the one or more elements and any player.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the steps of executing a turn comprise the steps of tapping an element in play by flagging it so all players can see the element is presently in use and untapping the element by unflagging the element so that all players can see the element is available for use.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the steps of executing a turn including the steps of first untapping all previously-tapped elements and using any elements permitted during this phase; drawing an element from the library of elements; entering one or more elements into play to effectuate a state-altering effect associated with the element that enables a player to attack other elements and any player, to defend against such attack, and to modify the effect of any element and rules of play, and alter the state of any element and any player; tapping all elements used to bring the effect into play; discarding elements as necessary until the level of predetermined number of elements is reached; and announcing to all players that a turn is over.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the method further includes each player utilizing electronic means to visually display elements, manipulate the elements, and execute turns and to communicate with other players.
The present invention further contemplates a method of playing a trading card game, the game components comprising a reservoir of trading cards that includes mana cards for providing energy and spell cards having spells associated therewith that utilize a predetermined level of energy or mana to enable a player to attack other mana cards, spell cards, and any player, to defend against such attack, and to enable a player to modify the effect of a mana card, spell card, and the rules of play, and to alter the state of any card and any player, with a portion of the spell cards and mana cards having a limited availability such that there are rare and uncommon cards in the reservoir of mana card and spell cards made available to players, the game components further including rules of play and a level of life for each player to enable a player to survive a predetermined level of damage; the method of playing the game for each player comprising the steps of compiling a pool of mana cards and spell cards from the reservoir of mana cards and spell cards; constructing a library from the player""s pool of mana cards and spell cards; obtaining an opening hand of a predetermined number of trading cards randomly selected from the library of trading cards; executing a turn in sequence with other players to, at the player""s option, enter one or more mana cards into play, enter one or more spell cards into play and effectuate the spell associated with the card as the level of energy provided by the mana cards presently in play permits to enable a player to attack other mana cards, spell cards, and any player, to defend against such attack, to modify the effect of any mana card, spell card, and the rules of play, and to alter the state of any card and player.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the step of executing a turn includes the step of tapping a mana card when it is used by turning the mana card approximately 90 degrees from an original position or orientation on a playing surface to thereby flag the card to all other players that the card is in use; and further including a step of untapping mana cards at the end of a turn by turning the mana card back to its original position to thereby unflag the card to all other players that the card is now available for use. Turning the card at other angles such as 30 degrees, 45 degrees, 60 degrees or other angle may also be done to flag a card. Flagging may also be accomplished by marking the card with nondestructive, removable markers or other similar method.
In accordance with another aspect of the before-mentioned invention, the steps of executing a turn further include the steps of first untapping all untappable mana cards as permitted by spell cards presently in effect and entering any spell cards into play as permitted during this phase; drawing a card randomly from the library of trading cards, and entering any spell cards into play as permitted during this phase; entering only one mana card into play and one or more spell cards into play as the level of energy permits, and tapping all mana cards used by the spell cards; discarding cards as necessary to reach the level of predetermined number of cards; and announcing to all players the end of the execution of the turn.
As will be appropriated by the foregoing, the present invention provides a game that can be played in many game formats, including hand-holdable cards, electronic games, computer software, interactive networks, board games, and the like. The game is typically fast paced and requires a higher level of strategy, yet being adaptable to permit players of all levels of skill and ability to participate. The game gives a player the unique ability to modify the effect of other cards as well as the fundamental rules of play, and it further gives the player the ability to resist such ability on the part of opposing players, thus pitting players against each other in a battle of strategic skill. The game further includes the unique feature of components that have a tradable and a collectable status. In other words, a certain amount of the game components have a limited availability to the players, thus, increasing the value of the components and encouraging players to trade and collect game components. Furthermore, the game permits players to construct theft own library of components in an effort to obtain competitive advantage as permitted by the provisions and availability of each component, as well as the player""s skill in combining the game component prior to play.